tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota FJ Cruiser
| width = 2007-09: 2010-: | height = (2WD) (4WD) | weight = (2WD) (4WD manual) (4WD automatic) | wheelbase = | fuel_capacity= | related = Toyota 4Runner Toyota Tacoma Toyota Hilux Toyota Land Cruiser Prado | assembly = Hamura, Tokyo, Japan Guangzhou, China }} The Toyota FJ Cruiser is a retro-style SUV produced by Toyota introduced as a concept at the 2003 Chicago Auto Show and in production form at the following North American International Auto Show. It went on sale in early 2006 as a 2007 model and features styling reminiscent of the original Toyota FJ40 Land Cruisers from the 1960s (particularly the front fascia, white roof and wrap around rear windows) and is based on the Land Cruiser Prado platform. The FJ Cruiser was not originally intended for production but due to enormous consumer response about the car following the North American International Auto Show, production eventually began in early 2006. FJ Cruisers are built by Hino Motors in Hamura, Japan. __TOC__ Market placement The Base price is (http://www.toyota.com). At 183.9 inches in length, the FJ Cruiser is the longest compact SUV offered by Toyota in North America, slotting between the smaller RAV4 (181.1 in. overall length; originally rumored to be replaced by the FJ Cruiser) and the mid-size Highlander (184.6 in. overall length); it still remains in this position today. The addition of the FJ Cruiser adds a sixth SUV in Toyota's American lineup, Toyota now has two compact SUVs (the crossover RAV4 and FJ Cruiser), two mid-size SUVs (the crossover Highlander and 4Runner), and two full-size SUVs (Sequoia and Land Cruiser). One in each category is designed for on-road use, while the other caters to those who may take the vehicle offroad (though the Sequoia and Land Cruiser are body-on-frame SUVs, the Sequoia is generally more car-like and more oriented for towing). The FJ Cruiser is also Toyota's only current vehicle to use the name Toyota spelled out across the grille instead of the corporate emblem (the first since the 1994 Toyota Land Cruiser), a nod to the classic FJ40 and Land Cruiser family and to older Toyotas before the introduction of the Toyota emblem in 1990 for the 1991 model year. This off-road vehicle usually attracts young buyers that want a sporty vehicle that is built for the off-road terrain. It is one of only 3 Toyota vehicles available without 4 full size doors. Toyota began selling the FJ Cruiser in Mexico as a 2008 model, and also in China. In 2011 the FJ cruiser went on sale in Australia, with many hoping the line would include the diesel and manual drive train options from the related HiLux and Prado models. The FJ is marketed in Australia in identical specification and right hand drive. The FJ Criuser was released for sale in New Zealand in 2011 with a base price of which places it between the Highlander and Land Cruiser Prado in the line up. The only specification available as of March 2011 is the 4WD automatic. At this level of pricing it is thought that the demand would be very low. Like Australia, many potential buyers would prefer a diesel model with a manual gearbox. Specifications Engine The FJ Cruiser uses the 4.0L 1GR-FE DOHC V6 with VVT-i, rated at at 4400 rpm, and of torque at 4400 rpm (http://www.toyota.com). It is the same engine that is used in some versions of the Tacoma and 4Runner. For the 2010 model year the FJ Cruiser's engine gains Dual VVT-i resulting in an additional and improved fuel economy. Drivetrains * 5-speed A750E automatic transmission (on rear-wheel drive models)+ a triple rear track on the front wheels. * 5-speed A750F automatic transmission with VF2A transfer case (made in Japan) (on Part-time 4x4 models) * 6-speed RA61F manual transmission with VF4B transfer case and limited slip differential (on Full-time 4x4 models). "Chirp" Many owners with the manual transmission have reported clutch problems associated with throwout bearing failure and subsequent damage to the pilot shaft. The pilot shaft is a single unit with the entire bellhousing made of cast aluminum, thus requiring the entire bell housing to be replaced to repair the pilot shaft. This may or may not be associated with water and/or dirt entering the unit and frequently diagnosed from a "chirp" during clutch engagement that progressively worsens over time.www.fjcruiserforums.com Drivetrain 4WD models equipped with the RA61F manual transmission have a full time 4WD system that is permanently engaged; it employs front, centre and rear differentials, similar to Subaru AWD vehicles and the Lada Niva. 4WD models with automatic transmission have a part time system using a transfer case, typical of traditional 4WD trucks like Toyota's own Tundra. 2WD models are only available with automatic transmission, and come standard with a limited-slip rear differential. Suspension The FJ Cruiser uses a high-mounted, double wishbone front suspension and stabilizer bar, and a 4-link rear suspension with lateral rod with coil springs and stabilizer bar. The 120-series Land Cruiser Prado shares the same suspension parts as the FJ Cruiser. Brakes The FJ Cruiser uses power-assisted 4-piston front/2-piston rear ventilated disc brakes with Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), Electronic Brake-force Distribution (EBD), Brake Assist (BA) and is also equipped with Vehicle Stability Control (VSC) with Traction Control (TRAC). Body The FJ's body features rear access doors that give a unique look to the SUV. The FJ captures its heritage with its short wheel base, stocky frame, and grille/headlight arrangement. The windshield is nearly vertical with three windshield wipers for maximum surface area coverage. Structurally, it is a "body on frame" truck style design based on the Hilux platform. Toyota has made revisions to the engine bay inner fender aprons due to some bulging and cracking issues with 2007 and some early 2008 models. The bulges and cracks in the inner fenders were attributed to a Toyota design flaw through certain VIN numbers. Toyota has addressed the problem and has changed the design to specs. Features The 2007 FJ Cruiser was available in 5 colors - "Sun Fusion" (yellow), "Black Cherry" (dark magenta), "Titanium Metallic" (silver), "Black Diamond" (black), and "Voodoo Blue" (blue). Available options and packages include: *'Convenience Package' - tri-wiper configuration; a remote keyless entry system; cruise control; power outside mirrors with illuminated markers; rear privacy glass; rear wiper; rear intuitive parking assist; and daytime running lights. *'Upgrade Package 1' - 17-in., 6-spoke aluminum alloy wheels with P265/70R17 tires with exterior rear-door mounted full-size spare; Active Traction Control (4WD only); electronically locking rear differential; 115V, 400w power outlet; AM/FM 6-disc in-dash CD changer, MP3/WMA playback capability, and 8 speakers; exterior color-keyed door trim inserts; multi-information display floating ball type (with inclinometer, compass, and temperature); leather-wrapped steering wheel with integrated audio controls; and aluminum brush transmission lever and transfer lever (on 4WD models). *'Upgrade Package 2' - similar to Upgrade Package 1, except the stereo includes a subwoofer with off switch. *Other options include driver and front passenger front-seat mounted side airbags and front- and second-row side curtain airbags. There are a number of accessories available to the FJ Cruiser, including such things as running boards, rock rails, roof rack, front skid plate, brush guard, Garmin portable navigation device, spare tire cover, passenger-side armrest, dash applique, tow hitch, cargo mats, and cargo net. Safety Side curtain airbags for both rows and side torso airbags optional on 2007 models became standard on 2008 models, Vehicle Stability Control is standard. The IIHS has awarded the FJ Cruiser its Top Safety Pick accolade. The FJ Cruiser received a "Good" overall rating in both the front and side impacts tests and also received the "Good" rating in all 14 measured categories. TRD Special Edition Toyota Racing Development (TRD) is also producing a limited-production TRD Special Edition FJ Cruiser, which includes such things as a TRD performance exhaust, TRD air filter, upgraded suspension components (TRD/Bilstein off-road tuned shocks, painted red), rock rails, and TRD badges. The TRD Special Edition is available only in an all-black paint scheme, and includes a black roof (instead of the traditional white), as well as 16-inch gun-metal gray finish wheels (instead of the traditional 17-inch bright aluminum), including the spare. The TRD Special Edition includes mechanical changes to synchronize the locking differential with the active traction control (resulting in the rear differential no longer overriding the active traction), which enables the FJ Cruiser to navigate through difficult off-road terrain. Production numbers for the TRD Special Edition are limited to 3,200 units for the 2007 model year and 3,500 for the 2008 model year Trail Team Special Edition. Base price for the TRD Special Edition FJ Cruiser is approximately (manual transmission) and (automatic transmission), with the TRD Special Edition package carrying a premium on manual transmission models, and for automatic models, for a total MSRP of approximately for manual transmission models and for automatic transmission models. Optional TRD parts include a bolt-on supercharger kit. 2008 model year changes The 2008 model received only minor changes. 3 new colors were added: BRICK 02JX,03R8 (Red), SANDSTORM 02JY,04U0 (Beige) and ICEBERG 00580 (White). The Iceberg, like all models, still has a white roof. The color Black Cherry Pearl (03P0) is discontinued. Added for 2008 to all models: Front Seat Mounted Side Airbags and Roll-Sensing Front and Rear Head / Side curtain airbags. Engine Immobilizer, Rear Window Wiper/Washer, Front Seat Side Sun Visors, Tire Pressure Monitoring System (TPMS), Integrated Remote in Key. The "B" package has been renamed "Off-Road package", and now includes P265/75R16 BFG Rugged Trail tires on alloy rims as well as Bilstein shock absorbers. The temperature/compass/inclinometer cluster that was previously on available in the "C" package also included. On US models, the roof rack is no longer included, but is available as a dealer add-on. Canadian models retain the roof rack. Other features from the 2007 "B" package are unchanged. Canadian "C" package now receives SubWoofer to the FJammer Audio system, which was unavailable in Canada previously. 2007–2011 colors FJ Cruiser available options and packages (2008) This is a detailed version of the available options and packages for the '08 model year. Note that this does not include optional accessories that can be bought for the FJ Cruiser. Convenience Package (CQ) * Remote keyless entry system * Cruise control * Power outside mirrors with illuminated markers * Rear privacy glass * Rear wiper * Rear Intuitive Parking Assist * Daytime Running Lamps (DRL) * Back-up sonar Upgrade Package 1 (UP) * 17-in. 6-spoke aluminum alloy wheels with P265/70R17 tires and full size spare (exterior rear door mount) * Active Traction Control (4WD models) * Locking rear differential * 115V, 400 watt power outlet * AM/FM 6-disc in-dash CD changer, MP3/WWA playback capability and eight speakers * Exterior color-keyed door trim inserts * Multi-information display floating ball type (inclinometer, compass, temperature) * Leather-wrapped steering wheel with integrated audio controls * Shift knob and transfer case levers with silver-tone accents (transfer case lever on 4WD models only) Upgrade Package 2 (UR) * 17-in. 6-spoke aluminum alloy wheels with P265/70R17 tires and full size spare (exterior rear door mount) * Active Traction Control (4WD models) * Locking rear differential * 115V, 400 watt power outlet * AM/FM 6-disc in-dash CD changer, MP3/WWA playback capability and nine speakers (includes subwoofer with off switch) * Exterior color-keyed door trim inserts * Multi-information display floating ball type (inclinometer, compass, temperature) * Leather-wrapped steering wheel with integrated audio controls * Shift knob and transfer case levers with silver-tone accents (transfer case lever on 4WD models only) All-Terrain Package (OF) * Off-road 16-in. 5-spoke aluminum alloy wheels with BFGoodrich Rugged Trail P265/75R16 tires * Trail-tuned Bilstein shock absorbers * Active Traction Control (4WD models) * Locking rear differential * Cyclone air pre-cleaner * Multi-information display floating ball type (inclinometer, compass, temperature) Options * 17-in. 6-spoke aluminum alloy wheels with P265/70R17 tires and full size spare (exterior rear door mount) * Locking rear differential * Running boards -XM Satellite Radio and Sirius Satellite Radio are optional. Sales Awards The FJ Cruiser has won the following awards: * 2007 An Excellent Value Award * 2007 Lowest Ownership Costs in Its Class * 2007 SmartChoice Retained Value in Its Class * 2008 Five-star rating in driver’s frontal crash test Image gallery References External links * UAE FJ Adventure Team فريق الإف جي الإماراتي للمغامرات * Toyota's Official FJ Cruiser site * FJ Cruiser community in JAPAN * Toyota Racing Development (TRD) website * In depth review of the 2007 Toyota FJ Cruiser * Toyota FJ Cruiser Resources & Documentation Archive * FJC Magazine - An FJ Cruiser centered free magazine * Toyota's FJ Cruiser Owners Site * Video of FJ Cruiser features and capabilities * Toyota Trail Teams * FJSummit National Event * IH8MUD - Toyota FJ Cruiser community * Unofficial FJ Cruiser imports in Europe FJ Cruiser Category:Compact SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Retro style automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2006 Category:Trucks built in Japan